


Fury, Guardian Angel of Furry Felines

by punkcowboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Nick Fury loves cats, SHIELD, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Yes Vampires Are Involved, what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: Fury had a weakness for cats. He simply could not walk past one without wanting to pet, stroke, baby talk, or adopt it. Most of the time, this was not an issue.Most of the time, however, was not all of time.For example, the circumstances under which Fury found Charlie were, one could say, not ideal.





	Fury, Guardian Angel of Furry Felines

**Author's Note:**

> Post- Endgame me is sad, so Post-Endgame me wrote a stupid thing to make myself less sad. IDK what this monstrosity is, but I love it and want to write more

Fury had a weakness for cats. He simply could not walk past one without wanting to pet, stroke, baby talk, or adopt it. Most of the time, this was not an issue. 

Most of the time, however, was not all of time. 

For example, the circumstances under which Fury found Charlie were, one could say, not ideal.

Charlie was a fairly small, black cat, with green eyes. Your standard Tom cat, although maybe a little skinnier than most. 

Seeing a black cat in NYC was not a particularly odd occurrence, and generally he could pet it or steal it and be on his way. The issue in this case, however, was that Charlie was found sleeping in a vampire den, surrounded by some very hungry vampires who were, frankly, getting a little desperate. 

Charlie appeared to still be fairly content for a cat in his position, but that was a cat thing. 

Fury, on the other hand, was not happy. 

There was a reason he wasn’t called Happy, and it’s because Fury is rarely fucking happy. 

Therefore, Fury not being happy wasn’t really an odd occurrence either. The reason he was unhappy this time was because this pack of vampires were about to feed off of, and potentially kill, this poor, defenceless lil kitty cat. 

Normally, after discovering a vampire den, Fury would call in for some back-up, and either wait it out until they arrived, or leave it to them to diffuse the situation. 

However, this was not a normal situation, as this time, there was a cat involved, and the cat in question, was in danger.

Something had to be done. 

“Evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I ask what’s going on here?” Fury strolled in, coat billowing majestically behind him.

The vampires hissed at him. Generally they were more talkative than this, but Fury guessed it had been a while since their last meal, since SHIELD had started monitoring and interfering with vampire sightings. Aka, stopped them from feeding on random, innocent humans.

They weren’t trying to starve them. They offered alternatives, with cow or pig’s blood as well as human blood donations from agents , and a chemical substitute that, apparently, wasn’t very popular, but hey, it worked and gave them all the nutrients they needed. They could offer a bunch of flavours sometime in the future once they figured out how to do it without messing with the formula, but for now, it worked. 

Apparently, some of the dens hadn’t like SHIELD’s intervention.

This den, for example, who apparently had decided to refuse every offer from SHIELD while not being able to get around their agents to feed on innocent people.

Hence, starving.

Still, Fury showed the vampires the inside of his coat, which just so happened to hold a multitude of blood bags, ready for this exact situation. Or at least, this type of situation. Preferably with less cats involved, but that was the deal Fury had been dealt it would seem.

“Now, here’s what’s gonna happen,” he said dropping his coat. The vampires hissed again, “You’re gonna step away from the damn cat, and you’re gonna take this blood I just showed you, and then you’re gonna run on your merry way, and start using the blood banks that SHIELD are so kindly offering.”

They looked at him, considering. 

“I think you misunderstand me,” he said, a little louder, “That wasn’t a suggestion.”

He held up his gun, which he knew they could smell was filled with silver bullets- apparently the mythology had gotten a little confused over the years, as tended to happen, and silver bullets worked just fine on both vampires and werewolves alike. And so- ok, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. The vampires went crazy. Of the seven vampire present, four ran off into the night. Two ran at Fury, and he shot them down quickly. The last one grabbed the cat, and, like a dumbass, started feeding on it then and there. Didn’t even try to run away.

Fury shot him in the forehead, and he fell. Quick as that, although he still had time to look shocked about it. Dumbass. 

That was the point at which Fury decided to call some agents in. He instructed them to go and find the four vampires who’d ran off, as well as ordering a clean-up crew for the three bodies in front of him.

After that was done, he approached the cat, who was lying suspiciously still. 

He nearly sobbed at the sight, but decided to withhold tears until he knew the actual outcome. 

Picking up the cat’s frail body, he noticed a name tag. 

“Charlie,” he muttered to himself.

“Hey kitty, you ok?” He mumbled to the lil guy.

At that, the cat’s eyes snapped open, wide and shining in the light of the moon. Fury jolted a little in surprise, but ended up whooping for joy because damn, the cat was alive. Hell yeah, go cats!

His grin faded when the cat opened its mouth to reveal a set of very (very) sharp teeth.

“Aw Hell,” he muttered, “Vampire cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Yeah. SHIELD deals with vampires now. It could be a thing, you never know
> 
> Also, the cat is based on my own cat, Charlie, who is an absolute menace and almost definitely a vampire


End file.
